Conventionally, there exists an input support apparatus that includes a display unit, an input unit, and a control unit that outputs, to the display unit, information input in the input unit. The input support apparatus includes a unit that outputs a key input screen having transparency to the display unit on a front surface layer when the control unit detects a selection of an input field on an input screen output by the display unit. The input support apparatus further includes a unit that displays a character based on a key selected in the key input screen, and a unit that completes, when determining the input to the input field is completed, outputting the character input to the input field and completes outputting the key input screen to the front surface layer (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, for example, when a user scrolls an image by a scrolling operation after inputting data, the conventional input support apparatus cannot report the presence of an input miss, an error of the input data, or the like to the user through a tactile sensation. Therefore, it is not user-friendly.